Numerous toy factories, for example in Taiwan, disappeared from the market last year owing to the rising rate of NT Dollars. Some of them have closed their production lines and some have announced bankruptcy. It is obvious that the situation will very likely become even worse.
The inventor of this invention, therefore, has invented this shooting toy which is believed to be enjoyable, inexpensive and very attractive to children.